When Tears Are Red
by AnonymousSe7en
Summary: "We all believe in monsters. Until we find out the real ones are inside of us..."
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** When Tears Are Red  
**Author: **AnonymousSe7en  
**Fandom:** Wrestling  
**Rating:** T for right now, may change in the future.  
**Pairing: **Later on a WWE Diva (to be determined) and OC  
**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I do not own it.

**Author's Note: **This is just a brief preview of what is to come. I want to see if people enjoy what they read and I want to know if I should continue it. The boy in this fanfiction is my OC Jackson MacCallaster who at the time of this flashback is seven-years-old. I will upload a profile for him on my profile when I get a chance, so that everyone can know about him.

Introduction

**Flashback**

_"You shut that mouth of yours right this second!" His step-father demanded as he stepped towards him and came nose to nose with the younger child. "Don't you dare think you can stand there and talk to me like the because I will beat the shit out of you. Your mother might have brought you into this world, but I will have no problem taking you out in a split second!"_

_His mama looked on from the couch in the living-room with a glass of wine balanced in one hand and a cigarette secured between her index finger and middle finger in the other hand, her favorite soap opera flashing across the old television screen. She had no intentions of getting involved in his step-father's punishment of him and it wasn't too much of a shock since she never seemed to decide to get involved when he had been at the bar for a long time and stumbled home intoxicated and belligerent. He did this quite often and Jacqueline had managed to develop an immunity and would successfully ignore him and his sexual advances when he would come home inebriated. She would greet him quickly at the door and then sit on the couch and allow him to do as he pleased, so long as he didn't interrupt her soap opera and eventually, she would leave to work the night shift and wouldn't return until the early morning when he would be unconscious somewhere in the apartment; leaving him alone in the apartment with his step-father while he experienced what his grandmother had once referred to as "alcoholic withdrawal"._

_He never quite understood how come his mother didn't give him up for adoption, sure she receive monthly child support checks in the mail from his father Christopher who lived somewhere in California, but she often reminded him that he was the reason for the way her life was - the reason she had no money, the reason she didn't have nice things, the reason that her life was ruined, and then some. Their relationship was strained at best, although that was somewhat an understatement, and she made no attempts to have a closer, more affectionate relationship with him and he, well, he tried not to concentrate on it too much._

_But as his step-father came even closer to his face, he wondered if perhaps his life would improve if he simply ran away from this apartment and disappeared forever._

_"Do you understand me?!" His step-father shouted. "Answer me when I'm talkin' to you boy!"_

_"Yes, Dad," he responded quickly, his voice trembling and cracking._

_"Dad? I'm not "Dad" to you nor am I to be called by any other name other than "Sir" because your little disrespectful ass needs to leave some kind of manners," he instructed. He moved across the kitchen and snagged bottle of beer from the refrigerator. He then stomped back over towards the dinning area and sat at the table, Jackson remained standing with his back to his mother's husband with tears running freely down his face, afraid to move, or talk, or even breath too loud. So he just stood there, with his arms pinned flat against his sides and his body convulsing slightly from the crying he was trying so hard to hold in his chest. He wasn't allowed to move, his step-father had ordered._

_"Havin' fun standing there? Them feet startin' to ache just yet?" His step-father snarled from his place at the kitchen table._

_Jackson quickly responded, "Yes, sir."_

_"Good!" His step-father shouted. "That's a damn good thing since you don't know how to respect your superiors. You think your the boss, huh? Well you better get over yourself because I will put you in your place, whether it be with this fist or with a belt...or maybe somethin' worse than that. Ya hear me, boy?"_

_He nodded as a reaction and sniffed. "Yes sir, I understand. I promise I won't never be disrespectful to you again. I promise, I really do."_

_"Mhm," his step-father murmured as he took a sip of his beer, standing up and coming to stand behind him. "You promise, aye? You think I give to shits whether you promise or not? Shut that fuck up with that shit." He slapped him hard in the back of his head and nearly threw him off his feet._

_"I'm sorry, sir," Jackson whispered._

_His younger sister Isabella peeked her head out from their bedroom door, pushing her blonde curls from her face and fingering the hem of her princess Cinderella nightgown, and stared at him sympathetically - her blue eyes sad and solemn, her little mouth that usually displayed a beautiful smile was sagged at the corners and she looked frightened like her father's screaming had woken her from her sleep. Jackson offered her a confident look, however, it had been years since he had been capable of mustering up a convincing look of confidence considering he no longer had any confidence or sense of self-worth left in him, his step-father had done a good job of ridding him of any self-confidence or feeling of self-importance over the years he had been with his mother, a damn good job._

_His step-father walked back into the kitchen and shoved him with one hand to the ground, Jackson lost his balance and fell into the wall. His step-father instructed him to go to bed now because he could not bear to look at his disgusting face any longer, he also warned him that if he heard any sounds coming from the kids' bedroom he would come in their with a belt and whoop both their butts real good with his leather belt. Jackson nodded in understanding and rushed towards his bedroom to change out of his school clothes and into some sleep-appropriate clothing, giving his mother who was asleep on the couch a look of resentment as he past the living room._

_Jackson yanked the drawer from the chest of drawers and removed a pair of boxers and some old knee-length sports shorts. He slipped his shirt over his head and tossed it into the hamper along with his shorts and socks before he pulled the boxers and shorts on and climbed into the bed he shared with Isabella. Isabella was cuddled close to the wall with her favorite Minnie Mouse stuffed animal snuggled next to her face, and so he crawled in next to her and pulled the comforter up to his chin, wincing at the pain from his right shoulder which he believed to be dislocated or perhaps even fractured by his step-father. He moved closer to Isabella and exhaled, he loved her so much, perhaps the only person in the world that he cared for in anyway anymore, he loved her more than he loved himself._

_"Goodnight, Isabella," he whispered and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her forehead._

**End Flashback**


	2. Author's Note

**This is not a chapter update but an author's note. **I have received some reviews which have asked whether or not Triple H and Stephanie McMahon will be featured in this story. I promise guys, they will both be introduced in the next couple of chapters and will be prominent, main characters throughout the entire story. The first chapter was a flashback, but in current time, both Triple H and Stephanie are important to the story and are essentially two of the main characters. In addition, I want an opinion, based on the first chapter, whether I should rate this fic as M or leave it at T. Later on, I might need to rate it higher for sexual content but for now I will let you guys decide. So, from what you've seen, higher rating or leave it? Also, I will upload a profile for Jackson later tonight so if anyone is interested in knowing a little more about him, check out my profile. Any questions? Just PM me or leave it in the reviews. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** When Tears Are Red

**Author: **AnonymousSe7en

**Fandom:** Wrestling

**Rating:** T for right now, may change in the future.

**Pairing: **Later on a WWE Diva (to be determined) and OC

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, I do not own it.

**Author's Note: **Holy smokes! It has been forever since I updated this story, but I plan to update it more often and as soon as this chapter is submitted, I will write the next chapter and Triple H will be the main focus and you will be able to see how he fits into this story.

He had always been so misunderstood.

He fiddled with the cigarette in his hand and spun the wheel of the lighter in his other hand. His back pressed against the brick wall and his boots hiked over one another with his long legs stretched out in front of him, clad in a pair of worn out wrangler jeans. He placed the lighter in the breast pocket of his flannel overshirt and dragged a match against the concrete pavement, it ignited and he used it to the light the cigarette between his fingers. Smoke circled in front of his face as he took a long, greedy drag of the refeer and exhaled the nicotine through his nostrils. He was waiting on a friend of his to come around these parts and distribute his share of lower-priced cigarettes to his dependable customers, like himself, because his stash was running low and he needed something to supplement his nicotine addiction. His supplier had always been faithful and reliable in the past - he had been a client of his for more than three years now - and his drop-off days always landed on Sunday afternoons, so here he was staked out outside of an old abandoned cinema theater somewhere close to the outskirts of town, adjacent to a stripper bar and a hardware store owned by a retired Navy Seal veteran.

He paced back and forth across the pavement and his younger sister was leaned up against the brick wall of the hardware store with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot up against the wall with her blonde curls almost falling over her beautiful face, her emerald eyes staring out at nothing in particular in the distance. He walked over to her and kneeled down to her level and prepared to explain to her that it would be just a couple more minutes before his friend arrived and then he would drive her back to their mama's house but if she wanted she could go hang out in the truck until his supplier showed up. She looked up at him and scoffed, kicking some rocks with her boot and walking over towards his truck that was parked across the street.

"Isabella where the hell are you headin' to?" He shouted as he followed close behind her and walked out into the street after her. He came up next to her as she reached his truck and pulled open the passenger's seat door and climbed in, her arms still folded over her chest and her boots up on his dashboard. "Aye, what's your problem, little girl? You ain't gotta be so damn rude 'bout it."

She stared at her brother and gave him an expression of annoyance. "Lemme alone Jackson. Go meet up with your "friend" and then take me over to Samantha's house afterwards."

"Mama don't want you over at that girl's house no more so don't even ask me to do that," he replied, quickly glancing over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't missed his supplier. "Just wait in the car then. You're freakin' ten and have the attitude of a seventeen-year-old on her time of the month. Jeez."

Her brother climbed down from the side of the truck and headed back over to the abandoned cinema theaters and sat down on the curb. She loved Jackson with all of her heart but sometimes she didn't understand how come he was so inconsiderate and so, for lack of a better word, stupid sometimes. He smoked almost three packs of cigarettes a week if he had enough cash to supplement that many packs, and slowly he was killing himself, and even after she had tried to explain that to him he would still go and smoke anyway. He didn't understand that she needed him and she depended on him for almost everything. Her mama wasn't any kind of provider and her and her father didn't have a close relationship since he was always out of the house or somewhere at work. Her father and Jackson had a terrible relationship as well and Jackson tried to keep away from the house as much as possible in order to avoid her father. However Jackson worked frequently at a construction company and made some decent cash most of the time and he bought her all her essentials like clothes, shampoo and conditioner, food, and other things she might need or even want if he had some extra cash and he didn't plan on spending it on cigarettes. Her and her brother were very close but his smoking was something she resented more than anything.

Her mama was so oblivious to everything and never had enough money to even put food on the table most nights. She continued to stay married to her father who was an alcoholic with anger management issues, who barely supported the family and was barely at home to spend time with his daughter and stepson. He was also abusive and her mama never seemed to find the time to address that and kick him out, Isabella believed it was out of pure fear and the thought of being alone scared her even more than he did. Her brother and her mama had a terrible relationship as well, that being the reason her brother rarely came home unless it was late at night or to pick her up. He stayed at friends' houses or at local shelters for a couple nights. Anything to be away from the place he had grown up in. He was in the process of finding a place for himself and maybe he could take her if her father let him. He had basically been on his own since he was thirteen years old.

"Jackson!" She called out the window and he glanced up at her. "When's this guy comin'? Mama don't want me out too late and I was hopin' we could get some McDonald's on the way back to the house."

Her brother didn't answer her but instead stood up and approached another man and the two started a conversation for a couple moments. She watched as the other man handed her brother a little square box and her brother gave the man some cash. The two spoke for a couple more seconds before her brother seemingly thanked the man, looked both ways, and jogged across the street towards the truck. "We're leavin'," he announced as he jogged in front of the car and then climbed into the driver's side.

"Where we goin'?" She asked him, buckling her seat belt.

"McDonald's and then to bring you home."

Her brother pulled into the McDonald's parking lot and climbed out the truck. He walked around and opened the passenger's side door and helped her out, reaching in and grabbing his wallet from the console too. He put his arm around her shoulders and ushered her into the McDonald's and asked her what she wanted to eat. She told him what she wanted and went into the restaurant to find them some seats and a table. She galloped through the assortment of seats and eventually decided on one closest to the window with a booth on each side of the table. Her blonde curls bounced as she skipped over the condiments section and scooped a handful of ketchup and pulled two straws. She skipped back to their table and watched her brother ordering their food. She drummed impatiently on the table and nearly tackled her brother to the ground when he approached the table with a tray of food in his hands. Her brother chuckled as he placed the tray of food on the table and slid into the booth across from her. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and started a phone call.

"Hey Stephen how's it goin'?" Jackson spoke into the phone as he picked up a couple french fries and shoved them into his mouth. "Nah I just picked up an order a little while ago...No not of that but I have some of that if that's what you wanna work with later...That sounds good I can be there in probably about two hours give or take a couple minutes," - her brother glanced at his silver watch - "Yeah about two hours."


End file.
